Finding Red Horn
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Daffodil return to Rabbitown, she, Clifford, Jorge, Shelia, Flo, Zo, Sonic, and Tails must defeat and reform Red Horn. Note, this was a collaboration between me and v.t.7 as roleplay.


At the apartment, Clifford was just about to go outside, but just before he did, he saw a postcard that label Daffodil. So he took the mail and went to give it to her.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, I got something for you."

Daffodil came over to Clifford, "Really? Well what is it?"

Clifford said, "It said, Dear Daffodil, you are going to your own town called Rabbitland. When you get there, you must have a trial, I won't tell you who it is. Signed Mr. Rabbit king."

Daffodil said, "Well that is very weird. Oh well, guess I'd better get packing then."

Clifford said, "Wait, it said do not pack and bring two friends with you."

Daffodil said, "Really? Hmm, okay then. I'll take you and Emily Elizabeth."

Clifford said, "But Emily Elizabeth doesn't speak rabbit, maybe we should bring Jorge."

Daffodil said, "Good point. Let's bring Jorge."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to Jorge apartment.

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge."

Jorge said, "Hi, Clifford, Daffodil, what up."

Daffodil said, "I'm going on a trip to Rabbitland and I want you and Clifford to come with me."

Jorge said, "Sure, but where is it exactly?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know. The letter didn't exactly give any directions on how to get there. I don't even remember Rabbitown so I have no clue how to get there or where it is either."

Clifford said, "Wait, if you don't know, then how did they know your name?"

Jorge said, "That a good question Clifford. I think Daffodil is hiding something from us."

Daffodil said, "I'm not sure how and I sure don't have anything to hide. All I can remember of Rabbitown is that they had this big creepy rabbit statue outside this big white building with a gold carrot on the top of the dome.

Jorge gasped and said, "I been there before. Nina and I drove across right before I moved in."

Daffodil said, "Perfect! Let's go then!"

So Jorge took Clifford and Daffodil to Rabbitland. It took them an hours to get to the end of the city. Soon enough, they found it.

Jorge said, "Hey Daffodil, is that the Rabbitland?"

Daffodil replied, "Y-yeah, I think. Its been awhile since I've last been here, years actually. Let's go in and ask around of where we can find the court."

Clifford saw the sign and said, "Uh Daffodil, why is there a wanted poster picture as you?"

Jorge said, "It said, Daffodil the destructive bunny."

Daffodil said, "What the heck? First off, I'm not destructive. Second, why would my name and picture be up here if I've lived for years with Emily Elizabeth? This makes no sense.

Jorge said, "Well, this poster was put in from 1999."

Clifford said, "Wait, if I was adopted by Emily in 2001, then maybe something happen right before I met her."

Jorge said, "Daffodil, before you were adopted by Emily, what happen during the 1999?"

Daffodil said, "I can't remember exactly. Its hard to think. So... ngh...hazy."

Clifford said, "Maybe we should ask someone."

Jorge said, "Yeah, come on Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Alright."

So the three went inside the town. When they got there, they saw other rabbit scared and terrify of Daffodil.

Jorge said, "Why are all these rabbits staring at Daffodil?"

Clifford said, "I don't know. What do you think Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "Well if I have my face on a wanted poster than obviously some of the other rabbits recognize who I am and stuff."

Guard said, "Halt."

Clifford said, "Huh?"

Guard said, "Daffodil you are under arrest for the destructive of our town."

Clifford and Jorge gasped.

Daffodil walked up to his face and said, "Okay, I don't know who you are or what happened to this town, but if you think I'm responsible for any destruction of it in any kind of way, then you and everyone else are horribly mistaken."

Guard said, "We have a video of you couple years ago about making this town a big mess."

So the guard shows Clifford, Daffodil, and Jorge a video of Daffodil making a big mess in the town. First she wrote on the king desk, destroyed a building that killed over 10 rabbits, and ruin health inspection.

Clifford gasped and said, "Daffodil, is this true?"

Daffodil said, "It can't be true. It just can't be. If I did all this then why can't I remember doing any of it?"

Guard said, "Well, when you ran away, you fell from the cliff, causing you to hit your head and it means you can't remember what you did."

Jorge said, "Oh yeah, then how come she know this place?"

Guard said, "The memory doesn't go away, once you get a picture of something, you'll probably retain some memory."

Clifford said, "You mean like when you raise your hand to ask a question, but forgot what to say and a few minute later you finally knew what you were going to say."

Guard said, "Yep, that true."

Daffodil sat down and said, "Go figure. All my life I've believed just tio be a gentle, caring rabbit living with my owner and little brother and all my friends and now I find out that before then I was a crazed, destructive creature with no recollection of it now. This sucks!"

Clifford said, "Wait, maybe we can make a deal."

Guard said, "Well, we could do a lighter sentence."

Jorge said, "But what about the king."

Guard said, "We'll talk to the king and ask him to make a deal with Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "What kind of deal?"

Guard said, "You need to help us defeat an evil villain."

Daffodil said, "Alright, and just who is this evil villain of which you speak of?"

Guard said, "This evil villain is a destructive fox named Red Horn. Before you were born, he destroyed all civilization. The only way to defeat this fox is the chosen one. We tried every rabbits in the whole town, but none of them have the ability to defeat it. The only rabbit we have left is Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Well that's going to be a bit tricky since me and Clifford have a fox friend name Sheila back at home."

Guard said, "Well, lucky for you, you were trained to be a fighter."

Daffodil said, "But I can't even remember any fighting skills, well minus hopping on someone from behind."

Guard said, "Don't worry, we have a special surprise that will help you defeat Red Horn."

The guard open the box and in it was three Chaos Emerald.

Clifford said, "Wow."

Jorge said, "What is it?"

Guard said, "This is a Chaos Emerald. It hold special power."

Daffodil said, "Um, where did you get these?"

Guard said, "We found these Chaos Emerald by the pond. We don't even know where they come from or who they belong too, but I think it will be perfect for you and your friends to use it against Red Horn."

Daffodil said, "Okay then, but uh, how does it work?"

Guard said, "We haven't tested it yet, but I'm sure you and your friends can try."

Jorge said, "Wait a minute, I know what they are."

Daffodil looked at him and asked, "You do?"

Jorge said, "This Chaos Emerald is a rare gem that hold special power. Once you collect all seven of them, it will create so much energy and you could even transform into a super form. Also if you hold the Chaos Emerald very hard and say Chaos Control, you disappear and reappear in another angle."

Daffodil asked, "How do you know this Jorge?"

Jorge said, "I usually watch a show called Sonic X. I think it cool."

Clifford said, "Hey I watch that too as well."

Daffodil replied, "Me too, can't believe I didn't think of it till now. Anyways, we might as well get this job over with, or at least get rid of the fox and move him somewhere that he'll never bother the rabbits again."

Guard said, "Have a safe journey, but remember, this fox is a sly one. If you make eye contact with him, he will turn you into a fox."

Daffodil said, "Turn us into foxes? How is that even possible? Normal foxes can't do that."

Guard said, "This fox is not an ordinary fox that everybody knows. This fox is the most powerful one of all.

Clifford said, "Even powerful than a Powerpuff Girls or God."

Jorge said, "Or Hitler and the Grim Reaper."

Guard said, "Yes."

Daffodil said, "Anything unusual about him, like say, the way he looks or something?"

Guard said, "Well, it still a mystery. Not so long ago, Red Horn and the Rabbit King were nice brothers. They both took turn ruling Rabbitland and Foxsville as a team, but soon they got into an argument. After Red Horn lost a son, he began going crazy. Rabbit King tried to reason with him, but after a long search party, no one could find him. Soon, Red Horn decided to move is clan to another town, where he can rule."

Clifford and Jorge said, "Whao."

Daffodil said, "I feel bad for Red Horn, but that doesn't mean he should've laid waste and destruction of Rabbitown because of his loss."

Guard said, "Another way to stop him and reform him is to find his lost son."

Clifford said, "But do you know what he looks like?"

Guard said, "He had two tails, short hair, he yellow, an inventor, and his name is Miles."

Daffodil whispered to Clifford and Jorge, "Is it my imagination, or is he describing Tails?"

Clifford said, "Actually, I know exactly who he is talking about."

Jorge said, "But Clifford, that Tails, not Miles."

Clifford said, "Miles is Tails real name. You see, he first met Sonic and became his big brother. He didn't had a family."

Daffodil said, "There are many theories on his origins, but now I guess we finally figured it out. C'mon you guys, we've got a journey ahead of us, and we need to find Tails."

Clifford and Jorge said, "Right."

So the trio left Rabbittown and off to find Tails. An hours later, they ended up in the forest.

Jorge said, "Uh Clifford, are you sure you know where were going?"

Clifford said, "Sure I'm sure. Tails live in Mobius with Sonic and the rest."

Daffodil said, "And you know where Mobius is?"

Clifford said, "I think so."

A moments later, they heard a footstep.

Jorge said, "Uh, what was that?"

Daffodil said, "I hope its not an enemy. Uh. hello. Um, we come in peace."

Behind the bushes, it was Knuckles and Amy.

Daffodil hopped slowly up to them, "Oh, uh, hello there. My name is Daffodil and these are my friends, Clifford and Jorge. We're lost and were looking for Mobius. Do you know where it is?"

Knuckles said, "Oh of course we do. My name is Knuckles and this is Amy Rose."

Amy said, "Nice to meet you all."

Daffodil said, "Likewise."

Clifford said, "We need your help with something."

Knuckles said, "Sure."

Daffodil said, "We're looking for Tails. Apparently he's the long-lost son of the fox king, Red Horn, and we need him to stop threatening the bunnies of Rabbit Town anymore."

Knuckles said, "Oh sorry, Tails went with Sonic to the Prideland."

Jorge said, "Do you know where it is?"

Amy said, "Last I heard Simba was having trouble with Kiara so he asked Tails to come in and place a beeper on her. It was Timon's idea I think."  
Daffodil said, "Yeah, I heard about how rebellious Kiara is, though I like her for her spirit."

Clifford said, "Uh, what a beeper?"

Knuckles said, "It a metal ring wrapped around your leg or your arm to keep you from going far away."

Clifford said, "Well that doesn't sound fair."

Knuckles said, "Well don't blame me. I didn't invent that metal ring."

Daffodil said, "Do you know when they're coming back? We need them to stop the feud as soon as possible."

Knuckles said, "I'm not sure, but you could go to the Prideland and find out."

Jorge said, "Hey, that a great idea."

Clifford said, "What do you think Daffodil?"

Daffodil said, "I guess it would be alright, but we had better hurry if we want to find them as soon as possible."

Amy said, "Well then let's go!"

So Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge, Knuckles, and Amy head their way to Prideland. When they got there, they saw Sonic and Tails with Simba and Kiara.

Knuckles said, "Hey Sonic."

Sonic said, "Knuckles, what are you doing here."

Knuckles said, "I want you to meet some friends we met."

Clifford said, "Hi, I'm Clifford."

Jorge said, "Hola, I'm Jorge."

Daffodil said, "Greeting, my name is Daffodil."

Amy then came up and said, "Hey Tails. These guys want you to come back with them to Rabbitown. They've found your biological father whose in the middle of a feud with the rabbits and they need you to see Red Horn, your father, t help stop this argument before it goes out of hand."

Tails gasped and said, "Guy, I need to talk to Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge, and Sonic alone please."

Knuckles said, "Sure thing Tails.

So Simba, Kiara, Knuckles, and Amy left.

Daffodil said, "I'm sorry if this really comes to a shock to you, I mean I would be too if I were in the same situation, but you have to believe us. Red Horn has already laid destruction over Rabbit Town and the only way we can stop him is if you come back with us to see him and are reunited with him."

Tails said, "Well, maybe I need to tell you about my past. Long ago, right before I met Sonic. I was the prince of Foxsville. My father wanted me to be king. However, being king mean lots of work and no play. But the worst thing that happen to me is my mother. She was killed by a mysterious fox. No one knew who he or she is. I tried to explain to my father to what happen to my mother, but he refuses to tell me. I was a little worried about not having a mom around to take care of me. My father was an evil fox. That mean I have to follow his footstep and that should makes me evil. So I ran away from home. I was cold, scared, hungry, and board. After a few days, I bump into Sonic. I didn't tell him about my father, because then he'll think I was dangerous."

Clifford said, "Wow."

Jorge said, "I am so sorry Tails, I didn't know you were so sensitive."

Daffodil said, "I'm sorry, none of us knew. No on should ever have to endure what you have. C'mon you guys, we need to find a way to get to red Horn. If Tails doesn't want to come then that's fine with us."

Tails said, "Wait, going to Foxsville is dangerous. Even for rabbits. I'll make sure none of you get hurt.

Sonic said, "But Tails, I thought you don't wanna be king."

Tails said, "True, but sending unsupervised rabbits are dangerous."

Daffodil said, "Technically its one rabbit and two dogs, but yes I see your point."

Tails said, "And there is one more thing. When the Rabbit King and Red Horn broke off, Red Horn turn into a monster. The only way to defeat it, if we use the Element of Harmony."

Clifford said, "Element of what?"

Tails said, "Element of Harmony. We need to find six animals that represent who you are."

Jorge said, "But the only Element of Harmony we could find it in Equestria, but it soon turn into the Tree of Harmony."

Tails said, "Well, I could build a prototype."

Sonic said, "So what the plan Tails?"

Tails said, "Clifford and Jorge, go back to the apartment and bring your other friends. Sonic, you go to Foxsville and find out what Red Horn is planning and Daffodil, you come with me in the lab so we can figure out what element represent your friends."

Daffodil said, "Okay. Sounds like a good plan to me."

So Sonic, Tails, Clifford, Jorge, and Daffodil got right to work. Meanwhile with Clifford and Jorge, they were back at the apartment. They went to Flo and Zo building.

Clifford said, "Flo, Zo, are you there?"

Zo said, "Hi, Clifford, Hi Jorge."

Flo said, "Hello you two. What are you guys doing here?"

Clifford said, "We need your help."

Jorge said, "We need to get to Foxsville and use the Element of Harmony and reform Red Horn, before he takes over Rabbitland."

Zo said, "Whao, we don't want that to happen."

Flo said, "Yes. We're in."

Jorge said, "But we need one more."

Clifford said, "Wait, I got a big idea. I'll be right back."

Clifford went to his apartment to get Shelia.

Clifford said, "Shelia, are you here."

Sheila came out from behind the couch and said, "Oh hey Clifford. How have ya been? Where have you and Daffodil been, and where is Daffodil anyway?"

Clifford took a deep breath and spoke faster, "Daffodil had a postcard saying that she had to go to Rabbitland. Jorge and I went with her, but with we got there, Daffodil was on a wanted poster saying that she was a destructive bunny ever. The only way to erase her bad deed is to do good deed by defeating Red Horn in Foxsville. We need you, Flo, Zo, Jorge, Daffodil and I to defeat Red Horn, by using the Element of Harmony.

Clifford panted.

Sheila went over and patted Clifford on the back before she said, "Whoa, easy there. Don't exhaust yourself before anything happens. Whatever the situation, you know I'm in, but first let's get to wherever we're going to. You can explain to me everything on the way, and you can start by answering this: why is Daffodil's face on a wanted poster and why ids she the most destructive bunny ever?"

Clifford said, "Well, one of the guard said that she destroy Rabbitland. I think that when Daffodil ran away, they were looking for her. Now we need to use the Element of Harmony, so Daffodil record can be clean."

Sheila said, "Yikes! I'm in. Let's go."

So Clifford, Sheila, Jorge, Flo, and Zo made their way to Foxsville. Meanwhile, with Tails and Daffodil, Tails is almost finish with his Element of Harmony.

Tails said, "Alright, Daffodil, I am almost done."

Daffodil said, "Great. So, which Element is everyone getting?"

Tails said, "Well, the only element I can make is religion. Do you know any of your friends religion?"

Daffodil said, "Well, I know that some of us are Christians, though I have no idea what religions Sheila, Jorge, Flo and Zo follow."

Tails said, Well let stop and think. Flo and Zo both celebrate Hanukkah right."

Daffodil said, "Right, so there Jewish then."

Tails said, "Alright. If Jorge is Mexican, what will he be?"

Daffodil said, "Hmm, Roman Catholic?"

Tails said, How about Shelia?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know. I think she's Protestant-split-off-from-Catholic, but I'll have to ask her.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, were back."

Tails said, "Great, but I have to figure out who religion Clifford and Shelia belong to."

Sheila said, "Well I'm Protestant. Glad that cleared up one problem."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, what's your religion?"

Clifford said, "I'm Muslim."

Daffodil said, "Well great! Now we have all the religions for the Element of Harmony to work."

Tails quickly charge the Element of Religion. A minute later, it was completed.

Tails said, "Perfect."

Jorge said, "Now we can go to Foxsville and stop Red Horn."

Sheila said, "I've been to Foxsville before. I know the quickest route to get there."

Zo said, "Then let's get going."

So the gang made their way to Foxsville. When they got there, Sonic was waiting for them.

Daffodil said, "Hey Sonic. We've gotten everyone here safely. Allow me to introduce my friends, Zo, his sister Flo, Jorge and Sheila.

Sonic said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

Tails said, "Hey Sonic, what is going on with Red Horn?"

Sonic said, "I got bad news. I overheard Red Horn saying that he made a new rule."

Zo said, "What kind of rule?"

Sonic said, "That if any non-fox animals trespassed into their area, they will be executed."

Clifford said, "What? That horrible."

Sonic said, "I know, so were going to go in disguise."

Daffodil said, "Right, so all of us, except Sheila and Tails, are going to dress up as foxes and sneak into the city."

Sheila said, "Well lucky for you guys me and Tails can show you a few pointer of how foxes act so we can go to Red Horn without anyone spotting you guys a decapitating you before you can say' oops'."

Clifford said, "But we don't sound like fox."

Tails said, "Don't worry, fox don't make lots of noise."

Jorge said, "And how are we ganna get a fox dress."

Sonic said, "Hmm, I know, I'll go to Rarity's house and have her make one."

Daffodil said to Clifford, "First Sonic and Tails, then Pride rock, then the Elements of Religion, now Rarity. And all in one day. Hmm, what are the odds?"

Clifford said, "Well unleast were getting help from our friends."

Sonic said, "I'll be back."

Sonic quickly ran to Ponyville. He went to Rarity's house. He knocked on the door.

Rarity came out and said, "Oh, greeting Sonic. Why are you here?"

Sonic said, "I need you to make 6 dresses. One for me, Clifford, Jorge, Flo, Zo, and Daffodil."

Rarity said, "Oh okay then. Just tell me what animals they are and I'll get started, and what type of dresses do you want me to make for them?"

Sonic said, "The dresses I want you to make are foxes. One for me as a hedgehog, two for Flo and Zo as kittens, one for Daffodil as a bunny, and two for Clifford and Jorge as puppies."

Rarity said, "Wow, that's a lot of animals. Any reason why your asking for this?"

Sonic said, "We need to defeat Red Horn at Foxsville. If he see non-foxes in his land, were toast. My friends Tails made the Element of Religion to reform Red Horn so we can bring peace again."

Rarity said, "Oh, of course. 6 fox costumes coming right up."

So Sonic sat on a chair to wait for Rarity to finished. It took her hours of finishing it. Soon enough, Rarity was done with the dress.

Rarity said, "Here you go. Six fox costumes. good luck on reforming Red Horn."

Sonic said, "Thanks Rarity."

Then Sonic zoom back to Foxsville to get the others.

Sonic said, "Alright guys, I got the costume."

Daffodil said, "Awesome. Let's try them on."

So everyone, minus Tails and Sheila, got in their costumes.

Sheila said, "Well, you look like foxes now, let's see if you can act like them. First off, foxes make yipping barking sounds, so if any foxes ask you anything try yapping at them."

Clifford said, "Isn't yapping another way of talking too much?"

Tails said, "Not that kind of yap. It kind of like a bark, only you need to tone it close to a squeaky way."

Zo said, "Oh I get it."

Sheila said, "We also like to scurry around, chase mice and dig holes, but let's try to stick close together and get to Red Horn without anyone noticing us, okay?"

The others agreed and they both went in. They tiptoe their way to Red Horn castle. When they got there, they saw Red Horn sitting at his throne.

Tails said, "There he is. My father."

Sheila said, "That's him? Wow, I've think I've seen him in 'Animals Weekly'. He was voted the most cruel animal ruler of this decade, and that's saying something considering he was up against Scar from the Prideland and many other cruel dictators."

Tails said, "Okay, here the plan. Me and Sheila will try to reason with Red Horn, when things goes messing, use the Element of Religion."

Jorge said, "You got it."

Tails said, "Alright, here I go.

So Tails and Sheila went toward Red Horn. Red Horn saw Sheila and his long lost son Tails.

Red Horn said, "Tails, is that you?"

Tails said, "Dad."

Red Horn said, "Oh give me a hug."

Tails gave his father a hug.

Clifford said, "Well he doesn't look that mean."

Daffodil said, "Looks can be deceiving Clifford. Keep on your best guard."

Red Horn said, "Where have you been my son?"

Tails said, "Well um, I was traveling."

Red Horn said, "And you did that all on your own."

Tails said, "Well not on my own."

Red Horn said, "Well then, it time for the big feast."

Tails said, "The big feast. Cool."

Red Horn said, "Shelia, would you care a join us?"

Sheila replied, "Um sure. What are we having exactly?"

Red Horn said, "You'll see."

So Red Horn left with Tails.

Zo said, "Should we go with them?"

Flo said, "Maybe, I don't know I've got a bad feeling about this."

Sheila said, "Same here. Why do I think the big feast is going to be scary?"

Jorge said, "I think it had something to do with his evil plan, but I think we should follow Red Horn and makes sure he doesn't do anything.

Zo said, "Beside, all this feast is making me hungry."

Sonic said, "Yeah, maybe food won't hurt for a bit."

Daffodil said, "Perhaps, but keep on your guard at all times. Sheila, lead the way."

Sheila said, "Right-O."

So they all went to the dining room with Red Horn and Tails. When they got there, they saw a lot of great food.

Clifford said, "Wow, look at all these great food."

Sonic said, "I can't wait to eat them all."

Red Horn said, "Tails, are those your friends?"

Tails said, "Uh, yes, these are my foxes friends."

Sheila said, "Yeah. This is Daffodil, Clifford, Jorge, Flo, Zo and Sonic. There really good friends."

Red Horn said, "Well then. Any friends of Tails is a friends of our. Would you guys like to stay for the feast."

Jorge said, "We love too."

Daffodil said, "Sure. What are we having?"

Red Horn said, "Were having Chilli dog, steak, chicken leg, ham, bacon, krabby patty, lamb, dead rabbit, burrito, taco, and turkey."

Clifford said, "Wow, it looks good."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, it sounds.. huh? W-w-w-wait! Did you say dead rabbit?"

Red Horn said, "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Clifford said, "Oh there is no problem."

He whispered to Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, be careful what you say."

Daffodil said, "Sorry. Just you see your own kind being served up as a dish, then we'll see whose careful."

Clifford whispered and said, "Don't worry Daffodil. No one is ganna be eaten."

Red Horn said, "Ahem, are you guys ready to eat?"

Clifford said, "Of course we are. Were just making sure none of us is allergic to any food."

Red Horn said, "Alright."

So everybody sat down and began eating.

Sheila bit into some ham and said after she swallowed, "Mmmm, this is so good. I especially love the honey glaze."

Flo and Zo tried some turkey. Flo said, "Wow, this is amazing. My compliments to the chefs."

Zo said, "This is so good."

Tails ate some bacon. He said "Wow, this is almost like the bacon we eat at breakfast." Sonic is eating a Chilli Dog and said, "Wow, these Chilli Dog is almost as good as they serve at Mobius."

Red Horn said, "I can see that everybody likes the food."

Jorge said, "It good."

Clifford said, "How your Daffodil?"

Daffodil had been munching on a taco with the meat taken out secretly and said "I think its delicious. Thank you for serving us up with so much wonderful food."

Red Horn said, "Your welcome. So, if I ask, are you all travelers?"

Zo said, "Well um..."

Tails said, "I found them during my traveling."

Red Horn said, "I see. How come I never seen you before?"

Jorge said, "Well, you see..."

Sheila said, "We all live in the city."

Red Horn said, "The city. What were you doing in the city?"

Sheila said, "Oh, you know. Moving around, watching the lights brighten up the city at night, the skyscrapers, the buildings. Its quite a nice place to live if you know the ropes around."

Red Horn said, "Well it seem you all had an adventure."

Sonic said, "So Red Horn, what your plan for this evening?"

Red said, "Well I probably shouldn't tell you now, but okay. Tonight, every fox is ganna take over Rabbitland."

Clifford spitted his juice on the floor.

Daffodil said, "Clifford! Please clean the juice up. And I'm sorry your majesty, but did you say your going to take over Rabbitland?"

Red Horn said, "Yes, but I can't do it, because I got a soar back. So, I'm sending all other foxes to do it for me."

Tails said, "But dad, those rabbit means no harm."

Red Horn said, "They were my son. When you left, I didn't have a heir. I got jealous to that Rabbit King and he said that his heir is ganna be that little miss princess."

Daffodil said, "Little miss princess, sir?"

Red Horn said, "Her name is Daffodil. One of that bunny that I really hate. Lucky for me she was gone."

Daffodil and the other's were shocked at this revelation. Daffodil said, "Ahem, excuse your majesty, but what does this Daffodil look like and what makes you hate her?

Red Horn said, "Well, this Daffodil is a pink Holland bunny. She wears a purple bow on her head. The reason why I hate her so much is that she was born first. Also, ladies had to be the first in line."

Jorge said, "But wouldn't it be easier if a bunny and a fox get married instead of killing each other."

Red Horn said, "True, but it is against the law to let different animals get married."

Daffodil said, "Still sir, wouldn't it had been easier to work out an agreement between the rabbit and the foxes. There would be peace in both kingdoms and you wouldn't have worry about not having an heir now that Tails is back."

Red Horn said, "Well, maybe it would work."

Zo said, "And beside, it would also be better if a fox and rabbit get married."

Clifford said, "That way they can both rule the Kingdom."

Red Horn said, "You know, I think your right. But I don't have any mate for Tails as a bunny."

Daffodil sighed and stood up, "Oh I wouldn't think that just yet." She took off her fox costume, revealing her bunny ears and purple bow. "I am Daffodil, princess of Rabbit Town, and I am willing to make peace with the foxes if you are, Red Horn."

Red Horn was shocked and said, "RABBIT!"

Clifford said, "Daffodil, what are you doing?"

Daffodil said, "Don'y worry Clifford. I got this. If this is the only way to bring peace between the foxes and rabbits, then I'm willing to go through this."

Jorge said, "Your going to married Tails."

Daffodil said, "We can always come to an agreement that doesn't include marriage."

Clifford took off his costume and said, "Actually, I got a great idea."

Red Horn said, "And what would that be?"

Clifford said, "The Element of Religions. Now Tails."

So Tails activate the Element of Religion causing it to glow and turn into a rainbow which hit directly to Red horn.

Red Horn shouted and soon enough, he was reformed back into a good king.

Daffodil said, "Your majesty, we mean you know harm. We just wish to live in peace, the rabbits and the foxes."

Red Horn said, "Of course. Since you reformed me, I will make peace with both foxes and rabbits."

Mr Rabbit, "Indeed you will."

Tails gasped and said, "Mr. Rabbit."

Daffodil turned and asked, "Father?"

Clifford said, "Mr. Rabbit is Daffodil father."

Mr. Rabbit said, "Yes, I was watching you all trying to bring peace to both foxes and rabbits. I also realized that you reformed my brother, Red Horn."

Daffodil said, "Father, I'm sorry for what I did n the past. I have no memory of why I did it, but I'm sorry just the same."

Mr. Rabbit, "It okay my daughter. I think you learned your lesson."

Clifford said, "Wait a minute, if Mr. Rabbit and Red Horn are brother."

Jorge said, "That mean Daffodil uncle is Red Horn and Tails uncle is Mr. Rabbit."

Sonic said, "And that means Daffodil and Tails are cousin."

Red horn said, "Yes that right. Oh dear brother, can you ever forgive me for what I did in the past as well?"

Mr. Rabbit said. "Of course. You're my brother."

Mr. Rabbit and Red horn hugged each other.

Daffodil said, "Well, all's well that end's well."

Sonic said, "But there is still one problem left. Who is ganna take the throne after Mr. Rabbit and Red Horn are gone?"

Tails said. "Well I guess I can, but I don't wanna leave you Sonic."

Zo said, "Wait, I got an idea. Is it okay to let other animals into your Kingdom as well?"

Red Horn said, "Well I don't think why not."

Sheila said, "That's a good idea. I knew some raccoon families who were looking for a place to settle down. Perhaps they could come here."

Sonic said, "And maybe some Pokemon that I have could come as well."

Red Horn said, "Then it settle."

So everything is back to normal. At Rabbitland, Red Horn and Mr. Rabbit rule the kingdom once more. And brand new animals came to visit as well.

Mr. Rabbit, "Daffodil, I want to thanks you and your friends for bringing peace for us all."

Daffodil said, "Your welcome daddy. I promise me and my friend's will visit you guys often."

Mr. Rabbit said, "I like that a lot." As they hugged each other.

Clifford said, "Well then, I guess it time for us to go home."

Zo said, "Yeah, our owner's are probably wondering where we are."

Daffodil said, "OMG! Emily Elizabeth must be freaked out. c'mon you guys, we have to get home. Maybe if we hurry, we'll be there in time for supper."

Clifford said, "Right, bye guys."

Mr. Rabbit said, "Bye children."

Red Horn said, "Have a safe trip."

Clifford, Daffodil, Shelia, Flo, Zo, and Jorge waved goodbyes and they rush back home to the city. As they got home, they saw Emily Elizabeth, looking for Clifford, Shelia, and Daffodil.

Emily Elizabeth spotted them and said, Clifford! Daffodil! Sheila! Where have you've been. I was so worried about you. Its supper time and your late. C'mon, hurry in before it gets cold."

Daffodil sighed and said. "There's no place like home, is there.

Sheila said, "No there isn't."

Clifford said, "I'm glad everything is back to normal."

So they all ate supper and the world is now safe once again.

The End.


End file.
